Conventional steering wheels normally have switches and actuating elements for actuating the switches. These switches can, for example, be a horn contact switch and multifunction switch, for triggering the horn or for controlling functions such as on-board computer, radio etc. from the steering wheel.
For a simple production of the vehicle steering wheel, the switches are frequently arranged on a common moving part, preferably on a carrier in the form of a printed circuit board. For example, on a so-called “floating horn” gas bag module, with which the majority of vehicle steering wheels are equipped nowadays. This is designated in this way because the entire gas bag module is displaceably mounted in the axial direction of the steering wheel and, for triggering the horn, can be moved by pressing the covering of the gas bag module, in order to actuate the horn contact switch. As the multifunction switches are likewise arranged on the gas bag module, it can happen that with firm pressing of a multifunction switch the horn is triggered unintentionally.
In order to avoid this unintended actuation, several solutions have already been proposed. One solution consists in arranging the multifunction switches in such a way that they are actuated in a direction different from that of the horn. However, this means a restriction to the operating comfort and requires compromises in the designer's construction of the gas bag module. Another solution consists in uncoupling the movement between the multifunction switch and the horn by separate carriers for the two switches. This is a costly solution, however, which requires additional components, wiring and installation work. A further, electronic solution can be achieved by a logic linking of the switches, with in the simplest case the circuit of the horn being interrupted on actuation of the multifunction switches. Of course, this has the consequence that the horn is not available at all times, which is not acceptable.